the next gen
by lia29564
Summary: terra heartnet daughter of train has to face her life as a trainee sweeper at seeker where alot f people think of her as legend since she has a talent none else in terra as she battles criminals,homework,callie,but most of all her past!also first fanfic and don't own black cat
1. the names

**Authors note: i doubled spaced some of the names because the children's parents are dating or somewhat since eve didn't have a last name I made up I brought saya back to life for trains sake.**

* * *

Names of the next generation:

_Terra heartnet son of train heartnet_

_ Sid minatsuki son of saya minatsuki_

_Callie diskenth daughter of creed diskenth_

_ Ezra parrass son of echidna parrass_

_Rion Walker son of rinslet walker_

_Jane hazard daughter of Janus hazard_

_Chloe flamberg daughter of charden flamberg _

_ Kyle kirasaki son of kyoko kirasaki _

_Stein arcs son of sephira arcs_

_Bella rochefort daughter of belze rochefort_

_Evan nano son of eve nano(I came up with nano since well think about for a sec what is eve's powers based off of? Ya get it now!) _

_Sren vollifield daughter of sven vollifield._


	2. meet the class

This is huge! all my life it was schools after schools since I traveled a lot with my then dad got brought by an interesting offer from a lady and he accepted the offer then when he told me he said " guess what terra?you're going to a boarding school! Sephira got interested in how good of a sweeper you are and your grades are exceptional even though you move to a new school every year. but you kept up with your work so since I'm a very well known sweeper and your grades combined you got a invitation to attend the seeker academy. a place where young erasers,thieves for hire,information gatherers,and sweepers learn to go out on their own bounties." Then we got very excited then we passed out due to the 's what happened and now here in the present I'm walking to this new school with Zeus in it's holster and my white duffel bag around my yeah I got Zeus sephira who told us about the school gave Zeus to me when I was a negative and dad passed out from excitement and it is made out of the stuff dad's is made out of but it is a silver decorated I'm walking to the tour where the other students are sephira starts talking hello everyone welcome back to the Seeker! This year is going to be full of surprises now for first year students follow me." All us first years gathered into a group and followed since it is polite thing to do and she led us to an empty class room and we all sat down then she said " thieves for hire please come to the front,state your name,and tell us why you want to do it." Three people came to they stated their names " myokuba abni and I want to become one because I am good at stealing documents" The first boy stated " ibna shuko and I want to be the best thief there is "the girl stated "rion walker and I want to be like mom when I grow up." The last person stated and everyone nodded I mean rion Walker is the son of rinslet walker best thief there is and then they took their seats." Sweepers please state your name, weapon,licence, and reason." I got up from my seat and went down there were only six people."sid minatsuki my weapon is a gun this is my liscence and I want to have Peace." He showed his liscence and his it was the girls turn " my name is sren vollifield I use a purse that is filled with nets,cannons,smoke screens,and other objects,this is my liscence and I want to clean up this world." She showed her it was a guys turn " Evan nano my weapon is shape shift like my mom,this is my licence,and i want to be happy." Then it was my turn "my name is Terra heartnet, I use a silver decorated gun that I named Zeus, this is my license, and I want to live freely." I say and show my licence the other two were Chloe flamberg and she uses a a tao power that could she could use with her blood and kyle kirisaki had magma abilities and the info gatherers were nothing really it got interesting when it got to the erasers "my name is callie diskenth i use a samurai blade and i wanna keep up my family legacy." the girl said"my name is stein arcs i use a broadsword and i want to be an eraser because i want to rid the world with the chronos numbers with my mom." the boy said and sephira blushed "my name is bella bochefort i use a spear as my weapon and i wanna join chronos." the girl said in a stern voice "my name is ezra parrass i use a stilleto and i want to help out the diskenth's on their plans." the boy said " my name is Jane I use non seeing wires and I want to help out the world by ridding evil." The last girl said "good any questions for your class mates." No one raised their hands.


	3. the killer that lives inside of me

I was handed a schedule and my room key and I headed to my dorm and entered my dorm and I plopped down on the bed until my phone rang it was a text from sid because me and said new each other before the academy it said "_ I don't trust Callie." _I replied back _" how come sid?" _He replied back _" that girl is a u may not have noticed but she was talking nonstop about you." _I replied back _" so?I am not worried about this you shouldn't either if she was talking nonstop about me maybe she liked Zeus so for right now chill." _He replied_ " OK Terr you better be right c ya"_.he stopped messaging me and I took in my surroundings I see a table,mini fridge,,a couch,lamp,window, and a I hear a knock at the door and I opened it it was Callie " hello Terra heartnet." i really am surprised that she found me but i have to keep my cool so i say "hello callie diskenth." she smiles and says " your very kind terra but your aura is very ominous alot like me is that the only thing you hate about yourself." I reply " no even though I should hate it I decided I would live with it and try to make it a better and more happy aura so people can understand me a bit better." She giggles madly and walks away then I feel her aura it is cold,evil,and unforgiving sid is right she can't be trusted then i felt a very painful headache come on _" kill her if you can't trust her kill her that's the right thing to do "_ my inner killer tells me _" shut up what makes you think that you know what's better." _she replied _"i know better because i am your inner killer the thing that makes your heart have the blood lust to kill the thing that makes people scared the thing that makes you destroy THE THING-." "SHUT UP I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DAMN KILLING MACHINE." _it stopped talking and left me alone.

**a/n: i just gotta review that who are the other's names of the parents so i decided to tell you all that you can think up the name except terra who i thought of by the way THE OC'S PARENTS ARE DATING ONE ANOTHER IN THE PRESENT! so people you choose have to figure out how they die or leave that certain character. sorry about this ppl but we have to by the story or else it will be a big piece bla. **

**this will be how it goes i will use terra as an example.**

**parental name: myra akashi **

**hair color:silver**

**eye color:ice blue**

**occupation:flower shop owner**

**born where?:the forbidden continent(she also escaped)**

**met:gangster killed in shop by train. **

**killed/left:myra was killed by chronos to get terra since myra had taoist powers and they could use terra as their own agent. **


	4. the stalking shadow

today i feel very nervous i mean the first class is disguises with a chronos number as my teacher! a teacher! this is the first time i have ever had one of the numbers as my teacher .as i walk in with my backpack slung behind my back there wasn't a uniform so i wore my usual clothing a blue hoodie,white shirt,holster,tight pants,and black high tops. when i got in there i sat down by a desk by a window then she sat down beside me and trust me she looks like a diskenth she had pale blond hair and blue eyes "hello terra i hope today is going to be fun." she says with a grin "leave her alone callie." a voice says it was sren vollifield "don't think that i let my dad's old partners daughter is going to be caught up by a diskenth and their games." sren says callie rolled her eyes and got up and sat down right next to ezra "thanks." i say "you're welcome my dad told me to stand up for you for a bit .he said most stuff you stand up for yourself." she said and sat down right next to me so did evan nano then the teacher walked in he took roll call and when he called my name his eyes widened with joy i just said here and stayed quiet for the rest of the day and i made the best choice because seriously this teacher was like a magician he can make disguises in a snap i wasn't bad myself i got most of the challenges done the teacher told me i had skills almost good as his. then next was bullet crafting that i had no trouble with i pretty much will ace that you should've seen everyones faces when they saw me run it was like i wasn't even there i just ran without any thing holding me hall was boring i mean who does hacking well hacking was pretty difficult i don't really have a computer so it was difficult except for rion who is pretty much an it was the end of the day i was very tired and pretty much beaten down to the core i fell on my bed when i got to my dorm then my phone rang "hello?" i say "hiya terra!" my dad said i smile"so how was your first day at seeker?" he said "long and tiring." i reply "really?or you're just saying that because you think you got a stalker again?" he asked "ok you caught me it is a stalker." i reply "who?' he asks "callie diskenth." a long silence then he says asks seriously " you sure?" then i get serious "yes." muttering started and then he says "terra listen to me this very important don't go looking for trouble with her get away if she's around." i reply "ok dad." then he says "i'm coming for parents day to see you." he says back in his normal voice and i smile again "ok dad." i reply "well got a job to do see ya." he hangs up what could he means by stay away?


	5. parents day of doom

it's been a couple of weeks since i found out i had a has been going pretty great i am getting good at hacking, the stalking i have gotten used to,and now i am one of the top five girls to date in the school(found out from ) and now the day everyone has been dreading(except callie) "parents day,you are allowed to skip school today and no letting your parents kill you or each other now you may go find your parents." everyone except callie groaned and made it to the front of the school there were alot of parents alot of faces one didn't belong to my dad but i knew where he was so i jumped up to the roof not really much of a challenge and i saw my dad "great view up here isn't terra." he said with grin i nod "it's pretty cool but this view isn't as good as my dorm i can show it to you after I show you the study hall ." he raised an eyebrow and says " you guys have a study hall." i sigh and "yes and it is the most boring place ever in the schoo-" i sensed someone nearby so did dad he raised up hades so that means something bad was happening i raised up zeus the same place "hello terra." a voice said in an opposite direction i stand in the direction the voice came from "all of you come out now so we can see your faces." the people came out i wasn't facing callie i was facing a man that looked like callie i glanced behind me i saw no one i glanced up i saw dad fighting callie i raise zeus "so this is the famed white cat." the man said "CREED YOU GET AWAY FROM HER! TERRA RUN FOR IT! " dad yelled callie attacked him again he ignored him i step back and jumped off the roof and broke into a run in the plaza but this creed guy was to fast and grabbed me by my hood then his aura appeared "what do you want from me?" i demand "just as impatient as her father." creed said he took out zeus and examined it "the famed silver decorated gun zeus so the rumors are true you really are the white cat." he puts zeus back and leaves and i fall to my knees then i saw my dad running towards me "terra!are you alright?!" he kneels down in front of me I exhale and was about to form a creature but my dad stopped me and shook his head no " his aura is like callies... but stronger... and...more unforgiving." I say while exhaling breaths of air.

* * *

we walk back to the dorm me showing him around along the way because he said the first time he accidentally got we got to my dorm I felt the presence of ki beneath my dads feet " dad watch out!" I exclaim but it was too late a hole appeared right underneath him and he fell and I closed fast before I could keep it open with my ki ( ki can keep open other ki through years of practice) I punch the floor causing a hole " he wants to talk to you." I look up and I see Ezra parass " who does?" I ask coldly as my aura darkens "my dad." Callie appears on the opposite side my aura makes Ezra very pale but I don't care he's a nuisance to me " you two shouldn't get too close to an angry negative they act very rash." Creed comes right in front of me and Callie and Ezra back off and I grab onto Zeus and aim it at creed " back off." I say he just grabs zeus and throws it aside he tries to reach for me but I grab Zeus and fired at creed but he pulls out his magic sword and slices it in half " so that's the tao power to cut through anything." I say coldly " yes what keen eyes you have... or it is that you yourself are a Taoist." He says and smiles simply as i felt Zeus get heavier but I just dispelled it then a sumo wrestler came bustling down the hallway " you're coming with us!" He exclaimed I shoot his legs with no problem I feel the ki down the other way and I use my tao powershot by creating little fairies faster than the speed of sound. then I hear a long groan I exhale and inhale " that was pretty amazing your sense of ki is remarkable, gunshots almost perfect,and your Tao power is really remarkable. I'm afraid to say it but you are coming with us." He says an unexpected portal appeared behind me and someone grabs me and uses a drug to make me kinda hazy as I fall to the ground" Terra!" Dad yells from down the hallway creed walks over and picks me up from the ground and walks through the portal with Callie and was the last I remembered.


	6. awake and stabbed

_Creeds POV: _

I saw a sleeping teenage girl with white hair in my arms. she is very warm but looks very cold her small breaths are very warm against this cold from a forbidden valley by a black cat this man who took it away shall tend the flower of forbade to perfection of beauty and grace. oh my illustrious black cat you have such an eye of beauty but this beauty must not belong to a world of barbarians and filth. no this flower shall be raised to take out the filth of man and its ugliness shall be erased by this forbidden flower's I step out of the portal I see echidna waiting for me with her son ezra and callie my daughter callie looked at Terra and smiled " the mission went well i see father." She said with a psychotic smile I gave her a psychotic smile back "yes behold the kitten of train and Myra has revealed her self!" I say while laughing madly Callie walked up to me laughing psychotically " little did this white cat knows of her mother's past filled with bloodshed and tears much like her own." She says " yes this child's past was filled with the bloodshed which she caused her own she is too young to understand this but she has the same pain of her fathers and the and the same pain of her mother's past!" We laughed psychotically as a young cat was in a deep sleep.I handed her over to echidna " please tend to the girl things except her father have been tainting her with impurities." I say and she nods and walks away with a forbidden flower in her arms.

_Terra's POV:_

When I woke up the room i was in what looked like a room from an ancient palace there was a bed,windows,and a mirror on the other side of the room I got up from the bed and felt the dizziness crash over me but I ignored it and I walk over to the mirror.I was dressed in a black kimono with dark crimson roses,Zeus is hidden in my obijime,my hair was braided,and lightly make up stroked my face. I hear someone come in and I turn around to find the man I attacked...shiki " sorry about attacking you." I say apologetic " no need if you didn't attack me he would have realised a traitor and kill me like durham." He said behind his mask oh yeah dad and shiki are friends now so his eldest daughter shana and I hangout "where are we?" I ask him " the forbidden continent." He replies " it's your mother's homeland." He says " why would creed want me here?" We hear footsteps coming down the hallway " why don't you hear that from himself." He jumps out the window and I close it in time before creed and a bandaged up maro came bustling in he had psychotic smile on his face I stepped back a little "you're awake I see young cat." He said he looks up at maro " well go on say it." Mark clenches his teeth as he bows " welcome home your majesty." He says...wait...your majesty is only said to people who are of royal blood...wait...my mother was raised in this country and left at eighteen years old for a reason...so that means the reason was "she was the heir to the throne." I whisper my eyes widened and creed got a more psychotic smile " that's right you're the new heir to the throne." Maro left the room like he had a grudge against me "sorry about kidnapping you Terra but if I didn't capture you I wouldn't be able to talk to you." He said calmly with a more calm face he walks over to me elegantly and he cups his hand underneath my chin he sighs and says " why would he let such a beautiful flower out to fight as a sweeper?honestly my dear you're better off as an eraser than a sweeper." He embraces me and brings me into his chest "but do not worry my dear child,uncle creed is going to make it all better,I'll set you down the right path." He says while stroking my hair I can't see anything all I heard was the door flying off its hinges "train?" Creed asks while stroking my hair " GET...AWAY...FROM HER!" I hear dad yell. I try to raise my head but his hand doesn't let me raise my head and his arm won't let me reach Zeus.I am in an inescapable situation and this makes me scared and i start to shake. creed strokes my hair and says "shh it's okay... no need to be afraid... uncle creed is here...shhh..calm down...yes that's it...calm down and relax...you are safe with me " I relaxed since could feel my dad's aura getting darker and darker then I heard a gunshot creed let's go of me as I fall to the floor creed blocks it with his blade " WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Dad yells I saw his dark look of rage and hatred I only saw this once when jenos did the same thing "you could have hit her and where would that get you huh?!" Creed said but dad didn't care he rushes over to me and creed doesn't stop him he kneels down and asks " are you alright...Terra?" I look at him and nod my head and creed aims his sword at my dad "dad watch out!" I exclaim I push him out of the way and took the hit everyone's eyes widened I was hit through the stomach I scream in pain but I clench his blade and made it come out of me and get creed in the arm and the chest that was all I remembered

_trains's pov_

I saw creed on the floor trying to get up And my child's blood trickling onto the floor I run to Terra,swoop her up,and jumped out the window I saw sephira helping out her son "sephira we need to get out of here! now!" She looks up and sees me and she's Terra her eyes widened "retreat!" She yells and we make it off the island.

_3 hours later_

I'm sitting here with saya,Sven,eve,rinslet,sephira,Belze,jenos,kyoko,and charden inside the waiting room( we practically took up half the waiting room) since all our kids got knocked out we waited for them to be finished...we sent them to a special hospital (an eraser hospital) since we were running low on time "ladies gentle man" a man said I look up it was the doctor "the operation was successful but all of them won't be able to do jobs for a couple of days plus a couple of them are going to be in a coma for about a day or two and Evan will be awake shortly ." He says and walks away we rush into the room and we see nine kids taken out by defeating\defeated by taoist i saw Terra at the right end of the room everyone walks to their kid stein had three broken ribs,Broken leg,and a broken wrist,kyle had five deep cuts, laying on hospital beds...all of our kids taken out by defeating\defeated by taoist i saw Terra at the right end of the room everyone walks to their kid stein had three broken ribs,Broken leg,and a broken wrist,kyle had five deep cuts,Evan had ten bullet wounds,Bella had had two broken feet,rion had a shock trauma,sren had burns,cuts,scrapes,and an almost crippled leg,Jane had a broken nose,chloe had a blood loss,sid had a scar on his left eye,and Terra she had bandages wrapped around her stomach " how did she get that?" Eve asked pointing to her stomach "she was stabbed through the stomach...by creed." I told her Evan woke up and ran to Terra and said to her " I heard you're screams of agony and pain no one could see it coming it felt like that time stopped." I felt pity for terra no one not even I could understand what she's been through


	7. time fr rewrite

**A/n Ok so it got too confusing for me to keep up so I decided to go to the last option that you have rewrite it so ya I'm going to do every thing new and make it less confusing for me and you guys to so wish me luck and ill get my rewrite started so thank you and goodbye for now.**


End file.
